Memories of the Forgotten
by simplyjx382
Summary: One Shot. Luffys death causes Chopper to slowly loose his sanity. Warning: disturbing to readwrite


**Warning: AU, Really Dark, Crazy not-so-innocent Chopper, mean language coming out of imaginary Luffys mouth, really disgusting ideas, and awkwardly written Sanji. **

**Note: Its a fact that these fics get worse and worse. **I wrote this some months ago after writing Sanjis point of view... I hope Usoppus fic doesn't come out so shitty, my idea for his fic is my favorite... and my sister read over and told me to change a few things, only I kind of forgot what she told me to change and I know I won't edit this fic until I'm motivated to do so. And my disclaimer? None, because the Oda has decided to give One Piece to me as a wedding present for when I marry Miyavi. In other words, I'm never going to have it.

**Memories of the Forgotten**  
by Strawberry Mango

Luffy says to keep the lights off because with the lights on, he is only a head with no body. You see, thats how those bad men tried to kill Luffy, but he didn't die. Oh no, of course he didn't die. Luffy tricked all of us, we only thought he was gone, but one night a week after his "death", I heard a thumping noise that got louder and louder and I picked up the distinct scent of blood and a voice whispered to me "Shh.. Chopper! It's me, Luffy!". He told me that once those bad men chopped his head from his body, he acted like he died and didn't move until everyone was gone. Then he left his body and hopped his way to the ship to see me.

At first, I thought it was all in my head, but Luffy kept on coming back night after night, every visit became longer and longer and then I knew, I knew, that he was real. He even began visiting me in the day, but only when my eyes are closed, or when I'm in a dark, dark room. "I want to see you!" I tell him. I tell him all right but he won't listen to me! We used to argue about it all the time, and I got so mad one day that I just flicked on the lights but when I did, he was gone. Gone gone gone, like how he was gone when I thought he was dead, but wasn't. He didn't come back for a few days, so I kept all the lights off, hoping he would visit me again, and he did and I said sorry and he said that it was ok.

We still argue about it though, because I don't really like the dark, I like light, but I like Luffy more, so I keep it dark for Luffy. He thinks that I won't like him without the rest of his body. I tell that I don't care, that I love Luffy no matter what, but he gets mad and gives me silent treatment with theres light. I know that its silent treatment because the scent of blood is still in the air, and as soon as theres no more light, he begins to talk again.

He tells me weird things, like how he only wants to keep himself for me, and nobody else because everyone else is bad. He only likes me. He says that Zoro is rotting in Hell right now for killing himself, and I say "No! Zoro is in Heaven because he killed himself for love," but then Luffy laughs and says that Zoro is too stupid to feel love. I feel stupid too for not being able to realize this before Luffy said it. He says that Nami is a whore, and I say "No she isn't! Nami is pure!" but Luffy talking in ways that makes me believe that she is because she is. Nami is dirty and tainted and talking to her will only make me a dirty person, and Luffy doesn't like dirty people, so I don't. He says that Usoppu is selfish and trying to take Luffys place by being Pirate King and I say "No! He's only doing that for you," but the more Luffy talks, the more I begin to see that Usoppu only wants to be famous and feared. Usoppu is an evil man who only wants power and pretends to be nice to take advantage of people, I can't believe I used to be friends with him. Luffy also says that Sanji is annoying and wants me all to himself because he's always turning on the light when I am with Luffy, and I say "No! He's only doing that because he doesn't know you're here!" but then Luffy says that Sanji is a smart man, and know but acts like he doesn't so that he could have me all to himself. Luffy says that because there are no more women around, Sanji thinks dirty thoughts about me. I hate Sanji now and want him to go away forever.

Luffy is the only one who is good to me, the only one who really really cares for me.

Luffy tells me a joke and I am laughing because he is funny and because I love him but then I hear footsteps. Pit pat pit pat. And Luffy says he he has to hide and does before the door opens and the lights turn on.

"Who you talking to Chopper?" Sanji says with a small smile on his face. I know whats hidden behind that smile and I don't like it.

"Luffy," I say challenging him. His expression suddenly changes and my oh my, what a good actor he is! I would have believed him if Luffy didn't tell me any better.

"Chopper, Luffy's... Luffy not coming back anymore..." Che, I'm not so stupid to fall for that. Luffy is back and he loves me. If only Sanji knew that I knew what was going on in that perverted messed up mind of his. If only he knew.

End

The mind is a powerful and scary thing.

Oh god.. I hate myself for writing this..


End file.
